


Too Much

by Kika988



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a split-second decision while on a job. Cas doesn't appreciate it -- until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be wall sex for Coffee, but I failed miserably. I tried for days but the boys just refused to do more than snog. Seriously, guys. Get with the program here.

Dean entered the hotel room ahead of Cas, grimacing as he peeled his jacket off -- it was definitely going to need a good dry-cleaning. He had just tossed it to land in the corner when the door closed and he heard the latch engage mere seconds before a tight grip circled his wrist. 

Anyone other than Cas or Sam likely would have been on the floor for such a move, but Dean’s guard was down, he had to admit that much as he was spun around and slammed against the wall. He felt his breath leave him in a whoosh from the impact, and struggled to draw in a new breath when he saw the anger burning in the angel’s blue eyes. 

“What were you doing out there?” Castiel demanded, his normally gravelly voice even deeper now with the force of his anger. “What were you thinking?” Dean blinked in confusion for a moment. 

“What the hell are you talking about? Come on, let me go, I--” His words were choked off as he was pushed even harder against the wall. 

“You know what I’m talking about, Dean. You jumped in front of--”

“Well yeah, it was headed right for--”

“I’m an angel, Dean, I can heal myself!” A muscle in Dean’s jaw ticked as his mouth snapped shut. He glared defiantly at Cas for a moment before speaking. 

“I didn’t have time to think about that, okay? I acted on instinct.” Castiel stared at Dean for a long beat, Dean stubbornly holding his gaze. 

There was too much to consider. The confusion that had been hovering in the back of his mind for the past weeks, the actions of Dean’s that aggravated it. The emotions that he shouldn’t be feeling, for this human man, whose soul burned so brightly it was forever seared into his memory, this man who was so mortal, so fragile, yet so willing to risk all that on an instinct that for some reason told him Castiel, so-called Angel of the Lord, who had betrayed his family and killed his siblings, was worth saving. 

It was too much sensation. The soft fabric of Dean’s flannel shirt bunched against his fingertips. The warmth seeping through the shirt against Castiel’s knuckles, the tha-dump, tha-dump of Dean’s heart beating there. The faint movement of Dean’s breath against his face. 

It was too much, but there was something missing. 

The thought had barely crossed his mind before his lips were on Dean’s. He crowded him against the wall with his body, the kiss clumsy but full of passion. Dean’s lips were soft and hesitant against his own, but responsive, and oh, they parted so easily when Cas ran a curious tongue along their seam. 

Somehow Castiel’s hands had moved from Dean’s chest to his hair, running his fingers through the short strands, tugging lightly at the base of his neck before coming around to cup his jaw. His fingertips tripped over the slight stubble there, but Cas didn’t hesitate to run his lips down Dean’s jaw, landing right below his ear before exploring his neck. 

Cas felt Dean’s fingers tighten on his hips the same moment he heard a needy noise escape him, the sound shooting heat through Cas. He pulled back to meet Dean’s eyes, and was gratified to find the same heat reflected there. He had trouble reading humans sometimes, but this, here and now, perhaps only for Dean, was unmistakable. 

“You want this,” he said, his tone one of wonder. Dean’s eyes crinkled, his breath huffing out on a note of laughter as he leaned his forehead against Castiel’s. 

“Yeah, Cas. I want it. Never thought you would, though.” 

“Human desire is… new to me,” Castiel admitted, his voice rougher than usual. His fingers drifted along Dean’s jaw as he spoke. “It makes me irrational. It makes seeing you put yourself in danger very difficult.” The corner of Dean’s mouth quirked up before he spoke. 

“Yeah, I think some of that irrational thinking may have been what made me jump in front of you earlier. Though I don’t much regret it if it led to this,” he admitted. Castiel’s brow furrowed at the reminder, and had opened his mouth to argue but Dean leaned in to put his mouth to better use. 

Cas decided that conversation could wait til later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
